The Last Time OneShot
by Ellevazi
Summary: CL from 2NE1 and G-Dragon of Big Bang share one last night together after a horrible incident tears the happy couple apart. Skydragon fic.


The Last Time [One-Shot]  
>by Ellevazi<p>Description<p>

Ji-Yong and Chaerin have been together for about a year now and they were better than ever, until an accident tears them apart. Ji-Yong's sense of duty is too much and Chaerin knows that he will leave. So they share one last moment together as a couple before the sunrises.

Foreword

I felt like writing a smut one shot for my subscribers. I love you guys and you push me to be a better writer and make me want to update everyday so you have something to entertain yourselves with. Thank you for reading all of my strories. This is for you guys. Don't forget to drop a comment and tell me what you think and if I should write more smuts.

Chapter 1 For the Last Time

I will hold you...

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to YGE and Sohee belongs to JYP Entertainment.

A/N: This is my first smut on the internet so be nice. lol and Sorry to make Sohee the way that she is in the story, I just picked another girl who is sometimes paired with G-Dragon that wasn't Dara. I like Dara. lol Don't forget to drop a comment so that I know what you think. I want to know you opinion so that I know if you want me to write more smuts and what you think of the story.

Chaerin POV

Sohee tried to kill herself when she could not have you and you had already chosen me. It wasn't like she tried to kill herself right away or anything because she waited for a long while or at least until she couldn't take it anymore. It was like she had waited until we were at the peak of our relationship, like she waited until we were at cloud nine before she tore our happiness from us. No... it's more like she tore the happiness from you. She hurt you so much by doing that and you felt guilty over it when you did nothing wrong. You felt that you had to go to her and it hurt so much because I knew you would go to her after this. I begged and prayed to god that you would stay with me and not go to her but your sense of duty was much stronger than your want to be with me. Ji-Yong oppa, I knew it would happen because I knew you. Because if I was the one in the situation I would go too... but here I am still crying over you because I don't want you to go.

Every day since the incident I would walk up to the mirror and tell myself that you would leave, that I would act like you and say the words of goodbye to get my heart used to the pain. But it only made it worse. It made me feel empty inside and like this was the end because it was the end. Repeating the words over and over again only broke my heart each time until it were only fine grains of sand. It pained me more that one day those words will come out of your lips. It was killing me to know that those lips that used to kiss me tenderly and lovingly would deliver the words that would break me. That those lips would mark the end of these moments that I love so much. That everything we do from now on would be for the last time.

-End POV-

Ji-Yong's hands traveled up and down Chaerin's curves as they shared a deep and passionate kiss. They lips not leaving the other as they poured all of their beings into the passions of what would be their last night as they tried to stumble into Chaerin's room. His hands were tightly gripped around her waist not wanting to let her go at all, his hands running all over her body and pushing her against the door as they bodies were as close as possible before he turned the knob of the bedroom door and let themselves inside and he kicked the door close after them. They were alone for the night because 2NE1 understood the circumstances and they wanted Chaerin and Ji-Yong to share one last time together... they knew as well as they did that he won't be able to come back again so they all left to go out and wouldn't come back till morning.

He laid her down on the bed now and he moved so he moved to hover over her, his arms keeping his weight off of the girl's lithe form as they just stared at one another for now. Their eyes looking into one another's, their breaths syncing as one and their hearts ached in unison for one another. Slowly Ji-Yong leaned down and kissed every part of her face lightly... letting his lips memorize every bit and piece of her small face. He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her chin, her eye lids when she closed them and her lips. Committing each feature to his memory, he took her essence in before feeling and tasting warm salty tears stream down her face as he kissed her again and again. He couldn't tell her that everything would be okay because that would be a lie... they don't lie to one another and he would never start now. "I'm still here Chagiya..." He whispered and pressed his forehead against hers before she nodded and held onto him... this hold he will miss... her scent he will miss... all of this he will miss.

He didn't want her to cry anymore while he was here, while he was here he just wanted her to smile and kiss him while they made love for when the sun rises he will no longer be hers. When the sun rises he cannot touch her anymore. Ji-Yong captured Chaerin's lips again now as gently and slowly as he could... no resistance from Chaerin but then again why would there be? His hands reached the hem of her hoodie and pulled it over her head. She wasn't wearing a shirt under it, just a bra and so his fingers lightly traced all the dips in her skin. Her toned stomach from dancing and dieting, the V curve at her waist... he was taking everything into account now as he kissed lower from her lips down her neck and shoulders.

Cupping her supple breasts in his hands he kneaded them carefully before unhooking the clips in the back of it and watched the fabric fall from her body. A red hue crossed past Chaerin's cheeks as she tried to hide her chest from him and it made him smile. Even though they had done this act before in their relationship he could never do anything but love her shyness when doing this with him. Pulling her hands from her chest Ji-Yong took a nipple into his mouth and sucked upon it, he was meticulous as he gave her pleasure. His tongue lapping at the peak in circles with the tip of his tongue as he knew she liked. Chaerin arched her back to get closer to him before he moved onto the next nipple.

Ji-Yong's hand made quick work of the button on Chaerin's shorts as the other worked on the breast that wasn't in his mouth. He enjoyed the soft pants and moans that came from Chaerin's lips, that it pushed him over the edge and desire to do more to her now, but he had to have patience and fully enjoy this moment with her and give her everything in these few short hours. His fingers slipped across her panties which were tacky from her wetness. Smiling a little to himself he pressed her folds and her nub to get her ready for him... he could feel his own excited ness begin to hurt and throb to be in her but he wanted to show Chaerin how much she truly meant to him... that he would miss everything about her.

His lips left her breasts now, tailing kisses down her cleavage then down her stomach, blowing into her naval to get a laugh from Chaerin and a gentle slap on his arm for being playful. Chuckling he went lower, his hands caressing her inner thighs and treating each part of her like a precious jewel, giving every last piece of her attention and not leaving anywhere untouched and unloved. Each moan and gasp, each call of his name from her lips was music to his ears as he kept going now, his tongue at her warm center where he lapped at her hungrily. The way his tongue and mouth worked on her folds and center was heaven to Chaerin and it sent shivers up and down her spine. Her eyes clenched tightly shut as she felt like she was drowning in this pleasure and his love.

She begged for him to stop now, she begged him to let her have all him and he responded with one last teasing flick of his tongue on the overly sensitive clitoris. He removed his shirt now before undoing his pants and boxers as she reached over for his manhood, taking it into her hands and gave his length a few good strong strokes to makes sure he was hard enough. He was more than enough as he leaned down and kissed her, Ji-Yong pressed his weight on top of her lithe form as her legs wrapped around his waist... he pressed himself inside of her now and he could feel her clenched so tightly around him that he let out a groan of pleasure.

Taking a deep breath as he waited till Chaerin was used to him being inside her he now began to push in and out of her. His hips moving in a smooth and hypnotic motion as he kissed her tenderly and lovingly. Their moans mixing together as they moved their bodies in unison with one another, having this moment together. His hands moved down her sides and cupped a breast in his hand as he thrusted in and out her small frame. "Sarangahe Chaerin..." he whispered softly in her ear and kissed it, nuzzling his head into her shoulder as he continued to keep a good slow and smooth pace.

As the moments passed Ji-Yong picked up his pace to where it became difficult for Chaerin to keep up with him. She was gasping and moaning louder as they changed positions, he was sitting and she was in his lap bucking up and down his length. His back against the headboard he had his hands on her waist and helped guide her in moving. He kissed her neck and shoulders each time she bounced up and down him and his hands couldn't help but wander all over her body. Their moans filled the air as sweat layered over their skin. She whipped her blonde hair away from her face as she looked at Ji-Yong, their bodies meeting one another halfway sharing the rhythm of their love making.

Chaerin was shivering knowing that she was about to meet her end and Ji-Yong was on the edge of his own messy climax. His hands were clenching her waist while her fingers were laced in his own blonde locks. The way she wiggled her hips upon his shaft made him lose it now and he forced her to stay still as he emptied his seed into her. Chaerin tilted her head back and her back arched as she came with him... her nails scratching at Ji-Yong's too fast to live too young to die tattoo on his back... The two lovers just basked in the moment together... before they did it again and again.

Rays of the sunlight peaked through the blinds that covered Chaerin's window as Ji-Yong was grabbing his clothes from the floor and getting dressed. He looked over to the form on the bed who he believed was sleeping. Walking over to her he kissed Chaerin's forehead, brushing a stray hair from her beautiful face. "Saranghae Chaerin... no matter what happens." He whispered and pulled the blankets over her body more and walked away from her, tears streaming down his cheeks and closed the door to her room and their relationship.

"Saranghae Ji-Yong oppa..." 


End file.
